The Heart of the Dead
by Angel of Beauty
Summary: Written together with a dear friend! Kitana and Tina are two normal teenagers. But their lives change completely as Dracula and his brides cross their ways and kidnap them... FINISHED
1. Part I & II

**The Begin Of A Nightmare**

**Part I**

"Tina!" Kitana called from her room.

"What is it?" replied Tina.

"Someone stole my pajamas again!" replied Kitana. Tina had to keep her hand  
over her mouth to try and keep from laughing.

"I put them in the wash because they stank!" said Tina. "Why don't you just  
wear your tank-top and shorts to bed?" Kitana sighed and did as she  
suggested.

"Don't scare me like that," said Kitana after coming out of her room in a  
black tank-top and grey shorts. "For a second I thought Marishka had stolen  
them so she could use them for bungee jumping." Tina laughed as she went  
through some of their movies.

"What should we watch tonight?" she asked. Kitana shrugged.

"I don't really feel like watching anything tonight," she said.

"Me nether," agreed Tina. "To bad we don't own Van Helsing. If we did I'd  
pick that faster than you could say 'run!'" Kitana laughed.

"Actually we have something better than that," she said. Tina raised an   
eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Kitana pointed to the darkest part of the room. Tina nearly jumped ten   
feet. There stood Dracula.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked. Dracula chuckled as he  
emerged from the shadows.

"Two minutes," he replied. "I just came by to see what you two were up too."  
The girls looked at each with bored expressions.

"Nothing," said Kitana. "Yourself?" Dracula kept on smiling.

"Do you remember how I told you last week that I would bring my brides to   
visit sometime?" he asked. Tina and Kitana jumped from their spots.

"Did you bring them now?" Tina asked nervously.

Before Dracula could answer three white shapes flew into the room and stood  
around him. They turned into their normal forms and gave the girls scary  
looks.

"Tina, Kitana," said Dracula. "I would like you two to meet my brides.  
Verona, Aleera, and Marishka." Each bride curtsied as she was introduced.  
Tina and Kitana looked at each other. They were both embarrassed.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" said Kitana.

The girls jumped up and in record breaking time went off to their rooms to  
change back into their jeans and t-shirts. Outfits that made them look a  
little more presentable.

"Now then," said Tina as they returned. "Where were we?"

"It is a pleasure to meet you two," said Verona. "The master has told us so  
much about you both." Aleera nodded and stepped forward.  
"May we see those stories that you two wrote about us and the master?" she  
asked.

**Part II**

Tina walked over to her computer and turned it on. The screen began to shine.

"What the hell is that?", Aleera asked terrified. The girls had forgotten that the vampires don´t know such "machines".

Now Kitana started explaining: "This thing´ you see here is a computer. With that you can write storys like we did. There is a special program called Word´ wich allows you to write. Later you can post the written stories on the internet."

The brides looked confused. "And what is the internet?" Kitana sighed and sat down on the chair in front of the computer and started the internet. Everybody else looked over her shoulders to see something.

"Here you see the page wich shows our storys. You can read it now", said Tina and sat down on the bed. She was happy as Kitana did so, too. Suddenly it came to Tina´s mind that she had written a few things in her stories that wouldn´t be for Dracula´s liking.

Tina jumped to her feet, pointed at the window and screamed: "Look! Van Helsing is coming!"

The vampires stared at the window. It was her chance to turn the computer off.

But as they turned back someone called from the outside: "Who called me?"


	2. Part III & IV

**Part III**

Kitana looked out the window and her face turned white. She knew who was outside. She turned to everyone else.

"It's my brother, Daniel!" she whispered loudly. "He's doing his weekly check up on me! You four!" she pointed to the vampires. "Hide in...Tina's room!"

"Why my room?" asked Tina.

"Because Daniel never inspects your room he inspects my room!" replied Kitana. While the vampires hid Kitana opened the door. "Hi, Dan! How's it going?" The twenty year-old smiled and walked in.

"Doing well," he said. "What were you and Tina just screeching about?"

"She and I were just debating about a scene in one of her stories that's all," replied Kitana nervously. Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"You sounded more like you were trying to hide something but oh well," he said. "Anyways, Mom wanted me to tell you that she and Dad are going to be out of town for the next week so if you want to talk to them it'll have to be on Mom or Dad's cell phone. And also, I brought my Rhapsody and Epica CDs for you to borrow." Daniel pulled the CDs out from his pocket and handed them to Kitana.

"Kitana, you know the penalty if you scratch either of them!" Daniel pretended to cut his throat in demonstration. "Is that clear?" Kitana nodded nervously.

"What ever you say, big brother," she said innocently. Daniel gave his sister a funny look.

"The way you're acting it's almost as if you're hiding a bunch of homicidal vampires in here," he said. "Well, see you next week!" With Daniel left the little house and drove away. Kitana wiped away the sweat that had been forming on her face.

"It's safe!" she called out. There was no reply from Tina's room. "I said it's safe! You all can come out now!" Kitana opened the door to Tina's room. Her face turned white at what she saw. Tina was unconscious in Marishka's arms. "What did you do to Tina?" Dracula smiled.

"I think it would be safer if you two were not here but somewhere else," he said. "Say Castle Dracula?" Before Kitana could reply Dracula placed his hand over Kitana's eyes. Her body went limp as she fell asleep.

**Part IV**

Kitana and Tina found themselves in a dark room. Kitana opened her eyes first. She couldn´t see much but she noticed Tina´s still unconscocious form beside her. She started rocking her. "Tina! Wake up! Please!" Tina´s head fell on her other shoulder. As Kitana touched her neck she could feel two bite marks there.

"Oh, my god", she whispered, "No, this can´t be! Tina, you have to wake up! Can you hear me?"

Kitana spun around as she heard footsteps coming from behind her. "She can´t hear you. She isn´t dead... at least not yet, but she soon will be undead. I´ll make her bride and so will I do with you." She knew that it was Dracula.

"Why did you do that? She didn´t do anything to you!", Kitana screamed, holding her tears back.

"Does she mean so much to you?", Dracula questioned, "You don´t know her long. But at least one of you has to become my bride. I told that to Tina, too. And she agreed to get you free." Now she was speechless.

Tina awoke, holding her head. "Where am I?" - "Good morning, my love", said Dracula and walked over to her. Slowly he helped her to her feet. "What happened?", Tina asked.

Kitana found her voice again: "We are in Dracula´s castle! And he bit you!"

Tina looked confused. Looking up at him she asked: "Is that true?"

He quickly covered her neck with his hand and healed the wound. "Of course not, my dear. You are only in my castle as... a guest."

"Are you sure that you don´t mean as breakfast?" He chuckled. "Yes, I am", he lied and glared at Kitana, "You and your little friend are only a bit confused from the journey. Let me take you to the dining room."

Kitana walked over to Dracula, walking by his side. She didn´t want to Tina to die like that. They left the dark room and entered a much larger one wich were brightened by candles. The brides were already sitting on a long table. In this light Kitana noticed that they weren´t in their jeans and shirt anymore...

**Thank you sooo much for all those wonderful reviews! I´m glad that you like it. Did you like this chappie, too? Let me know, please :D**


	3. Part V & VI

**Part V**

Tina looked at herself and Kitana closely for the first time. Both of them were in strange dresses. Tina's dress was dark purple and looked much like Aleera's but with most of her cleavage hidden. Kitana's dress was turquoise blue and much like Verona's. She glared in disgust at the display of her own cleavage.

"Don't you like your new outfits?" Dracula asked in amusement. Kitana shot him her famous death glare.

"I prefer modest clothing thank you very much!" she snapped.

"Actually I think it's really cool," said Tina. "I was never able to find a costume like this for Halloween so now I have one." That said, they all went and sat down at the dining room table. Dracula sat at the head, his brides seated to his left, and Tina and Kitana seated to his right. Kitana purposefully made sure that Tina sat away from Dracula. The price of that was that she had to sit right next to him. 'Better than watching Tina's blood get sucked!' she thought to herself as Igor served them their food.

"So, Tina," said Marishka. "I read over all nine chapters of your story. And I must say, it is very good. But why the cliffhanger?" Tina looked over at Kitana then back at the blond haired bride.

"Sometimes authors like to do that to create a feeling of suspense so that it makes the readers good and ready for the next chapter," she said. "And so far it's worked like a charm!"

"I agree," said Marishka. "I'm at suspense myself."

"What kind of story did you write, Kitana?" asked Verona.

Kitana´s face turned red. The idea of explaining her stories suddenly felt embarrassing. She took a deep breath.

"Oh nothing much," she said. "Just a few things with Dracula and.someone else in them that's all!" Kitana finished the last part of her sentence a little too quickly.

"Kitana's stories were mostly about romances.'" Kitana´s face went white. Aleera gave Kitana a smile.

"Interesting," she said. "What else were they about?"

**Part VI**

"Her stories are about Dracula coming together with Anna Valerious or making her his bride. All in all we´re just two normal vampire authors" Tina finished her summarys for the stories.

She turned her look towards a blushed Heather, who looked redder than a tomato.

"Interesting", said Dracula and smiled.

Then in front of everyone appeared a glass with a strange red liquid in it. "Let us drink on our guests!", said Dracula but it sounded like a command. Katina sniffed at the liquid. She was sure that he wanted Tina to drink his blood now. "Yuck! That smells..." She was interrupted by Dracula´s dangerous glare. "...like wine. Good", she added.

Tina took the glass to her lips, being about to drink. Katina used her chance and threw the glass out of her hands and right on Dracula. The brides could only stare. His black jacket and pants were covered with blood. Tina broke the embaressing silence with hysterical laughter.

"That´s not funny...", the vampire hissed.

But Tina kept laughing and laughing.

"Don´t try my patience", he said again. Her head had turned red. It was a laugh attack and even Dracula wasn´t able to stop her. Her body was shaking. Tears ran down her cheeks.

He had to ignore her. "Marishka, my dear, what was..."

Tina´s laughter got louder. She tried to hold it back but the smothered noises sounded as if they came from a pig. Dracula was about to lose his temper.

"What was that last night? Did you..." This time he spoke louder but again he wasn´t able to speak.

Katina whispered in Tina´s ear: "Please, stop that. You are going to kill us both."

"I´m sorry", came her reply. She couldn´t stop.

One last time Dracula tried to ask: "Were you angry with me? You were so different..." He looked at Tina, shouting: "Is it too much for you to shut up! At least for five minutes!"

Her laughter ceased. She took one deep breath. Then she pressed her lips together, not one sound coming out of her. But with the shaking of her body the table quivered. The "wine" in the bride´s glasses started shaking, too.

"TINA! ARE YOU FOURTEEN OR FOUR YEARS OLD!", Dracula shouted at her.

Finally she was quite. "You may leave now. Verona will bring you to your chambers", he said in a normal voice. The girls stood up and started walking. The bride followed.


	4. Part VII & VIII

**Part VII**

Kitana felt a hand land on her shoulder and then felt the hand pull her back from the group as the door closed. Kitana shoved away the hand and glared at its owner. Dracula of course.

"Might I ask why you threw all that.wine at me?" he said. Kitana glared bravely.

"Do you honestly think I didn't know what you were up too, Count?" she said. "I knew that that was blood. Vampire blood. If Tina and I had drunk it then we would have been turned into vampires. Just because I'm not hundreds of years old like you doesn't mean I'm stupid!" Dracula smirked at Kitana´sboldness.

"You have a very lovely name, Kitana," he said as he circled her. "You are named after a flower that grows in England and in Scotland. It is small but beautiful." A stern came into his eyes. "Small enough that a large spider could easily come by and rip it to shreds." Dracula materialized behind her and stroked her throat with his long fingernails.

"You are the older one between you and Tina by two years," he whispered. "And because of that you are more of age than Tina as far as biting goes." Dracula glided his claw like nails across her throat. "How ever I will let you off with a warning. If you interfere with my plans again I will make YOU my target rather than Tina. I can do worse to you than what you had me do to Anna in that silly story of yours."

Kitana opened her eyes feeling suddenly awake from the trance that Dracula had put her in. She jumped away and kept on glaring at him.

"Just because I'm in YOUR castle doesn't mean I'm going to play by YOUR rules, Count!" she said sternly. "One way or another I'm going to help Tina! She's my friend, so therefore it is my duty to protect her any way I can!" Dracula shook his head at her.

"So be it," he said.

**Part VIII**

Dracula grabbed Kitanaby her arm, pulling her the whole way down the stairs. They arrived in a kind of prison. He threw her in the cell and began to tie her arms behind her back. Then he used another rope and tied her with the arms on the ceiling. Dracula smiled at the sound of cracking bones.

"Here! As you wished. Soon my bride to be will come to end your time of pain. I hope you enjoy the little game!" With that he locked the door and left Kitana in darkness.

Dracula appeared in Tina´s chamber. She spun around as she felt the presence behind her.

"Why did you bring us here? And where is Kitana?", she yelled at him.

"Oh,... why so harsh with me? I think you´ll have to learn to obey _your_ master."

"What shall that mean?"

He took a few steps towards her. "So young... and yet so naive. But your blood will make me much stronger." Then he disappeared... and reappeared behind her, pulling her close. Everything went fast. Tina couldn´t scream. Dracula bit in her neck once more.

As she was nearly unconcoucious he pulled his teeth out and made with them a deep cut in his wrist. He held the bleeding wound against Tina´s mouth and whispered: "Drink, my love. You´re mine. We shall be together forever."

The blood loss had made her weak... and hungry. She pressed her mouth against his wrist, sucking his blood. As he thought it was enough he wanted to push her away. But she felt his struggling and sank her new-grown fangs into the wound. His flesh was torn apart. Finally he was able to escape´ her. Dracula grabbed her by her shoulders, throwing her to the ground.

She turned her look towards him. She had never felt such lust before. Especially not for blood.

"Not now", he whispered and healed the wound, "You have to rest during the day... Come! My coffin is waiting for us..." Dracula helped her to her feet and put one arm around Tina´s shoulder.

They walked through the castle until they entered his hall. A giant mirror was leaning against a wall. Tina freed herself from him and walked up to it. There she realized that she had no reflection.

"My brides don´t need mirrors. They know that they look beautiful... But let me tell you that you´re not fourteen anymore. You aged six years during your transformation", he said, desire burning in his eyes. She knew that he was right. She was taller now, her fingernails and hair were longer and she looked more female.

Dracula pushed the lid of the coffin aside and climbed in. "Come to me, my love...", he said seductively and held his hand towards her...

**Hmh... what happens next? If you review you´ll find out soon :)**


	5. Part IX

**Part IX**

Tina clicked her tongue and wiggled her finger at Dracula as though he was a little boy disobeying his mother.

"Ah, ah, ah! I don't think so," she said. "You didn't actually THINK I was going to fall for an act like THAT, did you, Dracula?" Dracula raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Tina rolled her eyes.

"I'm not gonna let you do you-know-what to me after not telling me where you put Kitana!" she said. "Either you tell me where she is or else!"

"Or else what?" asked Dracula. Tina smiled.

"Or else I just might decide to storm through the castle and cause trouble!" she said. "Being that I am now a vampiress I can do that!" Dracula was starting to lose his patience. The smirk that was in his eyes faded away.

"Kitana is not important right now," he said. "She is safe if that is what you want to know." Tina sighed heavily and shook her head.

"Wrong answer!" she said. "Gotta go!"

In an instant Tina materialized out of the room and started running through the hallways as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Kitana?" she called. "Kitana, where are you? Kitana?"

"I told you that she is fine, Tina," said a voice. Tina jumped at finding Dracula leaning against the wall. "I told you that she is not important right now but you did not listen. You disobeyed me, Tina." Tina was starting to lose her temper.

"I'm not gonna stop acting like this until I find Kitana!" she snapped. "So you better get used to it, Bats for brains!" Dracula lost his temper.

In anger he changed into his bat form and attacked Tina. In turn Tina also transformed and flew up onto the ceiling. She hissed at him like a cat. Dracula flew up and clawed Tina away from the ceiling. Her back and shoulders were cut and bleeding. Dracula threw her down on the floor. She yelped in pain. Dracula flew down and walked around Tina. He clicked his tongue at her.

"You disappoint me, my dear," he said. "Because of what you have done you have left me no choice but to go and deal with Kitana instead." Tina's eyes widened in horror.

"No!" she cried. "Leave her alone you freak! Don't hurt her!" Dracula shook his head.

"It is too late to try and make things up, my dear," he said. "You have condemned her to suffer because of your rebellion. I'll deal with you later!" With that Dracula turned on his heel and headed toward the dungeon, leaving a wounded Tina on the floor.

**This time I did post only one part. Review if you want one more! Or maybe two? I won´t be pleased with two reviews (I know I´m evil ;))**


	6. Part X & XI

**Part X**

Tina laid on the floor for a few minutes, winning her powers back and healing wounds. But she was too slow. Kitana´s screams could already be heard from the inside of the dungeon. She jumped to her feet and ran into the darkness.

Carefully not to be heard, she hided behind a pillar. Tina could see that the door to one cell was open wide.

There stood Dracula, holding a whip in his hands. "Don´t forget to thank Tina! It´s her fault and not mine that I have to do that now!" The whip came down on Kitana´s back again. Another scream echoed through the dungeon.

Tina had to do something. She had no other weapon but herself. She changed into her bat form and flew right at her master´, causing him to fall.

Dracula rolled on top of her and pressed her to the ground. "Stop trying! I´m the master here and much stronger than you!", he shouted at her. She closed her eyes, ready for the end. But instead of killing her, he began to place tender kisses on her neck.

"I´ll let her free if you do something for me? Will you?", he asked in her neck.

Without thinking Tina agreed: "I do everything! But please let her free!"

That was a mistake. Dracula started pulling her dress down immediately. Quickly she got hold of the dress to stop him. "Not in front of her!", she protested and tried to get herself freed. It was impossible. She sank back on her back and closed her eyes.

"You have no other choice if you want to get her free..." he whispered and ran his hands down her waist...

**Part XI**

Dracula cried out and got off of Tina. When Tina looked up she was shocked to see Kitana shoving a crucifix at Dracula. In spite of the wounds on her back she looked ready for anything.

"I do believe that Tina said not to do that in front of me!" Kitana said sternly. "In fact it would be better if you didn't do it at all!" Dracula glared at Kitana with his eyes glowing electric blue.

"You silly girls can't make up your minds can you?" he said. "One minute you are trying to avoid me, next minute you are willing to give something up to keep the other safe." Tina got up and stood by Kitana.

"That's what friends are for," she said. "They protect each other!"

"Very well then I will make you two a deal," said Dracula. "If one of you offers either what I originally wanted from Tina or one of you offers me your blood then I will spare the other. At least for tonight. And if one agrees then the other must NOT interfere like what you both have had a fascination with doing tonight." Tina and Kitana looked at each other. The thought of agreeing was terrifying, but so was the thought of sending the other to have who knows what done to her. Kitana ran a hand through her curly brown hair.

"I'll offer you my blood," she said.

Tina was about to protest, but then she saw the look on Kitana´s face. That was when she understood. She sighed sadly but winked meaning she got the message. With tears in her eyes Kitana walked up to Dracula.

"Since you've already bitten Tina I would assume I was next on your list," she said. Dracula smirked.

"Right you are, my dear," he said. He grabbed Kitana´s arm and disappeared.


	7. Part XII & XIII

**Part XII**

Kitana closed her eyes, ready for the bite. But nothing happened. Instead she heard an evil laughter. She spun around immediately.

Dracula held Tina by her arms. "You think you´re clever, huh? But not clever enough!", he said.

Then he whispered that only Tina could hear: "You are my bride, did you forget? Noone can save you. Even your cute little friend can´t!"

On seeing that, Kitana made one step forward but wasn´t able to come farther. Dracula had picked the crucifix up and held it now near his bride´s neck. Somehow it didn´t burn himself. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Stay back or she was my bride for the longest time!"

Tina´s eyes showed fear. She leaned close at her husband´ in order not to touch the crucifix.

Kitana didn´t know what to do. Then Dracula held the cross directly at her neck. With a scream her neck was burned. The mark stayed.

"Impressing, isn´t it? What a small crucifix can do...", he said and now put it on her arm. The movement was followed by another scream.

"Get out of here!", Tina yelled at Kitana, "Leave me here! Save yourself!"

Kitana shook her head. "No, I won´t go without you!" She turned at Dracula. "Lausy! Let her go!"

Dracula looked at her in surprise and anger. "Noone has ever called me so! You haven´t the right to!" - "Oh, you scare me! Lausy! Lausy! LAUSY!"

Dracula let go of Tina. His bride fell to the ground, holding her wounds. "That´s enough!", he shouted and grabbed Kitana by her throat. He blocked her breathing even more by lifting her up into the air and throwing her into a wall.

Then he found a hand in his. "Please, stop! You´re killing her!", Tina said, pleading for the life of her friend.

"It´s far too late for compromises, my dear! She wanted to offer me her blood!", he kicked her away from him and then walked up to Kitana.

He pulled her to her feet violently and wanted to sink his teeth into her neck...

**Part XIII**

At least he would have if Aleera hadn't pulled him off of Kitana while Verona and Marishka lifted the wounded girls in their arms. Dracula was even more surprised when he saw that the brides had tears in their eyes.

"That's enough!" cried Aleera. "You've got the girls now what more do you want?" Dracula turned his questioning gaze upon Verona.

"What is this all about?" he asked.

"We saw everything," said Verona. "Each girl was risking her own life for the other. And what did you do? You spat in their faces and hurt them! Why? Why must you be so cruel to them?" Dracula's glare deepened.

"They are my prisoners and there fore I should be allowed to do with them as I wish!" he cried.

"No!" screamed Marishka while hugging Tina like a small child. "They are still just girls. Even if you've already bitten Tina and almost bitten Heather they are still just young girls!"

"Please!" pleaded Aleera. "Give them both two days with us. Two days to heal from their wounds. Then we'll let you have one of them. Just one! But please, stop hurting them! We can't take it anymore! It hurts just to watch!"

Dracula looked from one bride to the next. Each one had tears in her eyes and it showed how much they really cared about Kitana and Tina. He inwardly cursed himself. Whenever they gave him those pleading looks he could never turn them down. Dracula sighed heavily while rubbing his temples.

"Very well," he said. "Take care of them and heal their wounds. But you will only have two days as you said. Two days and then I will choose one to do with as I please!" The brides nodded eagerly and left the room with the two wounded girls in their arms.

**I hope you liked the chapter! How do you feel about Dracula´s nickname? Leave a few reviews for me and let me know :)**


	8. Part XIV & XV

**Part XIV**

Kitana and Tina awoke in another room. This one was bigger than their first ones together. Two beds and several antidotes stood there. "Morning", whispered Tina.

"Morning", Kitana said in return. Their wounds felt much better.

Only Tina was worried. "What´s the matter?", asked her friend.

She didn´t want to look at her. "I feel ashamed for what Dracula did to me. And the worst thing of all is that he´s right. I´ll be a vampire forever!"

"But there is still hope. I´m sure that there is a way to make you yourself again." Kitana´s try to fix Tina failed.

"Why don´t we just accept it. I will always be Dracula´s whore. I´ll never see the sun again, never be human again! It´s hopeless! I´M UNDEAD!" Tina´s voice got louder. Then she began to cry. Black tears streamed down her face.

She jumped to her feet, not noticing that she wore a white dress now, and left the room. She only wanted to be alone.

Tina walked through the castle. Without knowing where to go she just kept walking. Sometimes on the walls, sometimes on the ceiling and sometimes on the way.

"What are you doing here?", a voice asked behind her.

She shook her head and spat back: "Don´t try again. You played with me far too long, Dracula. If you want to say something, then do so or shut up!"

"If you want I can take Kitana instead of you."

"Are you really so stupid that you don´t understand me! I - won´t - let - you - make - her - your - bride, - did - you - understand?", Tina said word after word.

Dracula disappeared behind her and reappeared a few feet away from his bride. "Then - don´t - be - angry - if - I - choose - you!"

That was the first time after he had turned her into a vampire that she could laugh.

"I wished I hadn´t said anything", he said under his breath.

The laugh attack had returned. She leaned against the wall in order not to fall. Tina took one deep breath. Then it was silent. "Done?", asked Dracula. She nodded.

"Very well, then. The reason I´m here is, that I want to make a deal with you..."

**Part XV**

Dracula gave Tina his undivided attention.

"I know there's no way to break me being a vampire," she said. "But I think I do know a way to make it so I'm only partially one. That way I'll still be able to see the sun and what not. And I intend to find a way to make myself like that. The deal has two things. One: NEVER and I mean I don't want you to EVER hurt Kitana like you did with that whip EVER again! I know that eventually you're going to make her your bride but when you do don't hurt her like that." Dracula nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"Two: If I finally give you what you want, you have to promise that when you make Kitana a bride you'll make her a half vampire like what I wish to become. If you refuse then I'll refuse to cooperate!" Dracula couldn't help but smirk at her boldness.

"Are you done?" he asked. Tina nodded. "Very well, I will agree. But remember this, if YOU break your end of the bargain I will have to break mine. This time no interferences from my brides or anyone. Is that clear?" Tina nodded. "Good. Now then, where were we?"

**Sorry for the sudden change of name in the last chapter. Actually Kitana was named Heather in the story but as we decided to change the name I forgot one. SORRY! Thanks to all the wonderful reviews and support. I hope you liked these chappie. R&R**


	9. Part XV

**Part XV**

Tina put her hand in Dracula´s. He started walking and guided her to his room. In front of the door he stopped. "Remember, in fact I´m only fourteen", said Tina.

His following smile was different from his other ones. It looked friendy and true. "Yes, I´ll take care of that", he assured her and lead Tina into the chamber... ...She spent the day in Dracula´s room and then left it to return to Kitana.

"Where were you?", she asked. It was already night. Kitana had sat up in her bed and waited for her friend.

Suddenly her eyes widened. "Oh, my god! Did you...?"

Tina nodded. "Yes, I would have done it anyway", then she looked dreamily at the ceiling, "He was so different. Not the cruel Dracula. He was the gentle Lausy."

Kitana smiled at the nickname but soon she changed her mood.

"He used you. And you know that. He put a spell on you to make it easier for himself."

Tina knew that it was true. "Of course you´re right. But I have some good news, too. He gave you a chance. I agreed to become a full vampire and his bride. Kitana, tomorrow he´ll let you free!"

No! It couldn´t be the truth. Kitana said quitly: "I can´t believe that you´ll do that. Even for me."

Then she started yelling: "Why do you want to become his bride! Name one reason!"

Tina answered calmly: "I did it for you."

"But I won´t let him do that to you! I don´t wanna lose you! Dracula hasn´t the right to do that", Kitana shouted. After that her voice became a whisper: "I´ll destroy him."

She jumped to her feet, storming towards the door. But Kitana hadn´t noticed that Tina had heard her. She quickly followed and tried to block the door.

"Don´t destroy your future! Life waits for you! One of us has to die and I´ll be the one!", Tina yelled in frustration. She wanted nothing more than to save her friend. But Kitana pushed her aside, stormed through the door and right into the arms of the brides...

**Thanxxx for the reviews! Here´s another chapter for you - I hope you like it! Let me know :)**


	10. Part XVI

**Part XVI**

"You of people should know that you can't kill Dracula, Kitana," said Aleera. Kitana glared darkly at the red haired vampiress.

"Step aside!" she said coldly. Verona shook her head.

"If you tried to kill him he would bite you!" she said. "Don't get yourself bitten.yet." Kitana stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean yet?" she asked. "Tina just said that she made a deal with Dracula that he'd let me go." Verona and Aleera shook their heads. Tina came over and noticed that Marishka was missing.

"Where's Marishka?" she asked. Tears spilled down their faces.

"Dead," said Aleera. "Dracula sent her on a mission and she never came back. We could feel that she was staked!" Tina and Kitana looked at each other in shock.

"Did Dracula do that on purpose?" asked Tina. Verona nodded.

"Don't you get it you silly girls!" shrieked Aleera. "Dracula wants new brides! He's tired of us! That's why he's going to have us killed so he can have you two and another! Tina, he was only pulling your leg when he said he would set Kitana free. He meant free from her mortality! Sometime tonight he's going to come for her because he's finally fully gotten you!" Tina just couldn't believe her ears.

"But that CAN'T be true!" she cried. "He said-" Kitana cut her off.

"It doesn't matter WHAT he said, Tina!" she nearly yelled. "I told you he was just using you! Now he's gonna be after me just like he was after you! I told you he couldn't be trusted!" The truth in Kitana´s words brought tears to Tina's eyes. Their situation felt as though it was getting more and more hopeless by the minute. That was when she remembered something.

"Who is the third person Dracula wants for his third new bride?" she asked.

(MEANWHILE, ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CASTLE)

She didn't know for sure if the rumors were true but she knew she had to see for herself. As quietly as she could she slipped through one of the old windows.Visiting Castle Dracula wasn't her idea of a fun vacation, but if there were really two human girls suffering at Dracula's hand, she knew it was her duty to try and help them.

The hallways and corridors seemed dark and deserted, but she kept in shadow just in case. 'Where would they be?' she thought to herself. When she rounded a corner a cold hand wrapped around her throat while an arm wrapped around her waist. She turned her head around enough to see her captor's face. It was the last person she wanted to see. Dracula.

"Hello, Anna," he said while running a hand through her hair. "Wonderful to see you again."

**Thank you guys for your support! I just rewrote chapter nine so all names fit again. I don´t know where my had was. Did you like this chapter? Tell me with a click on this pretty violet button in the corner of your screen :)**


	11. Part XVII & XVIII

**Part XVII**

"Anna Valerious", said Verona. Tina burst into tears. Hearing that was too much for her. Kitana put one arm around her shoulders, trying to give her some comfort.

"Come", said Aleera, "We want to show you something right now."

They went to the stairs and looked down at the edge of a kind of balcony in the castle. A few meteres downstairs stood Dracula and Anna, kissing. Suddenly Tina freed herself from Kitana, turned into her hellbeast form and flew right in Dracula´s direction.

"No! Don´t do that!", Aleera shouted after her.

Interupted from the cry Dracula led go of Anna and turned into his winged form, too.With a horrific cry he flew towards Tina. The two vampires fought in the air. Dracula was clawing wildly at his bride´s face, making deep red gashes in her skin. Finally he clawed one last time over her stomach and then let her fall the whole way down to the ground.

Tina changed into her human form again. Now it was impossible not to see the torn flesh, mostly on her stomach.With one hand over the deepest wound she sat up. Dracula appeared in front of her and pulled her roughly to her feet.

She let out a scream of pain as she stood again.

Tina used all the remaining strength to push him away from her. "I´M PREGNANT, YOU BASTARD!", she cried out. Everyone was silent, now.

"Already after one hour I could feel them in me. But now they´re gone. YOU KILLED THEM!"

Dracula shook his head. "No, you´re lying! It´s a lie!", he roared in frustration. Tina was weeping and sobbing hysterically. It seemed like an eternity before darkness consumed her. The blood loss made her unconscoucious.

**Part XVIII**

"TINA!" Kitana screamed at the sight of her friend's torn flesh. "DRACULA! YOU BIG LUMMOX! I'M GONNA STAKE YOU FOR THIS!" Dracula looked up at Kitana. Kitana didn't miss the look of sorrow that was in his eyes as he materialized away from his unconscious bride. The strange thing was that when he materialized he took Kitana with him.

"If I had known I would not have hurt her like that," Dracula said, his voice was quiet. "It was an accident." Kitana´s glare deepened.

"Accident?" she said in a dangerous whisper. "You just tore up her stomach and face right in front of my eyes and you expect me to believe that it was just an accident! Don't make me laugh, you hideous beast!" An angry look came into Dracula's eyes.

"I brought you here for a reason, Kitana," he said. "And it wasn't to listen to your insults." Kitana felt the color leave her face when she realized what he meant.

"No," she said. "I refuse to become a blood-sucker! You can't make me!" Dracula smiled.

"You don't have a choice in the matter, my dear," he said.

Before Kitana could react Dracula grabbed her and kissed her roughly on the mouth. Once he removed his mouth from hers Dracula placed his lips on her throat. 'Relax and there will be no pain,' he whispered in her mind. Kitana didn't struggle, move, or even seem to breathe. But in her mind she was screaming. Was she to suffer the same fate as Tina? She didn't know. There was no pain.


	12. Part XIX & XX

**Part XIX**

Dracula pulled his fangs out, cut in his wrist and held it near Kitana´s mouth. "Drink!", he commanded.

She refused. He pressed the wound on her mouth but she kept it shut. "Drink, silly girl!", Dracula shouted. Kitana tried to push him away, what was impossible.

Now Verona walked over to them. She grabbed Dracula from behind, trying to make him release the girl. Finally he let Kitana go, changed into his bat form and flew at Verona. "You promised not to hurt them anymore!", the bride cried. "A promise is only made of words! And for interrupting me you´ll pay!", he yelled in anger.

The vampire king made his words come true and rammed one claw of his right into Verona´s heart. She turned to ashes immediately.

While her sister was dying, Aleera positioned herself in front of Kitana protectively. Dracula turned to her. "Why did you attack the girls? They didn´t do anything wrong! Let them free! NOW!", the remaining bride screamed.

On hearing that her master swooped down and picked Tina up into his arms. He held his claws near her neck, yelling back: "Give Kitana to me! Otherwise Tina will die!"

Aleera shook her head. "No! You can´t kill her! You don´t know exactly if the children inside her survived! Please, you must understand, the girls are the ones to bear your children alive!"

Dracula looked down at the bride in his arms. Her flesh was still torn and bleeding. He covered her face with one hand to heal the wounds.

Then he put her in Anna´s arms, whispering words that only she could understand: "Try to save the children. Don´t fail me."

Anna carried Tina outside of the hall. Dracula walked over to Aleera. "Step aside!"

To her own surprise Kitana left the save position behind the bride and walked to her master. The now healed wound on his wrist reopened as she pressed her mouth towards it, letting the red liquid flow down her throat...

**Part XX**

Tina woke up feeling hurt and sick. She was surprised to find someone pressing a wet wash cloth on her head, which was surprisingly hot.

"Who are you?" she asked groggily. "Where am I?"

"In a different room," replied the person. "My room to be exact." Tina realized that the person was Anna.

"What just happened, Anna?" she asked.

"Dracula was angry with you for...interfering with him finding buried treasure in my mouth," Anna said in a tone of disgust. "So he hurt you. Particularly around the stomach area, bad move. You would have given birth to four children." Tina tried to sit up but couldn't. "Only one lived. A little girl. She's right here." Anna placed the tiny baby in Tina's arms.

Although she was a newborn the baby looked to be about three months old. Her skin was milk white with a peaches and cream tone around her cheeks. What little bit of hair had grown was as black as Dracula's. But her eyes were different. They were the same beautiful blue as Tina's. Tina's eyes filled with tears at the sight of her beautiful daughter.

"What are you going to name her?" asked Anna. "No child should be with out a name." Tina thought for a moment. It was difficult to choose considering there were so many beautiful names for girls. Finally she settled on one that she knew was perfect.

"Selindra," said Tina.

Meanwhile, Kitana wasn't having as good of a time as Tina. Although Dracula had fulfilled his promise that she would only be half vampire, the fact still stood that she was his bride. Would Anna be bitten next? No. Not until Dracula got what he wanted from her. To try and escape that thought for even a few moments she slipped into the ballroom. There she danced and sang a song of mourning, called _Everybody´s Fool_.


	13. Part XXI & XXII

**Part XXI**

Kitana spun around as she sensed a presence in the room. Dracula was leaning in the doorway, a triumphiant smile on his lips.

"You sing well. The song is one of all those Gothic´ bands, right?", he asked and walked over to her.

"I didn´t know that vampires watch MTV!", she spat back. Dracula shook his head and sighed. "We don´t, but there are some concerts that make it impossible to find sleep."

His bride shrugged. "If you want me to bear you children, my answer is no! After I saw what you did to Tina..."

"Tina is nearly alright", Dracula interrupted, "And Anna was able to save one of four children." Kitana´s eyes widened in surprise. "What? You mean that you and Tina have a child now? How is it? Is it a boy or girl?"

"I haven´t seen it yet. My beloved Anna wanted mother and child to rest. But I´m sure that she´ll show it to us when the time has come..."

"HEATHER! VLADISLAUS! YOU CAN COME!", Anna shouted from the stairs. On hearing her they stormed into the room immediately.

Tina already sat in the bed. A few cuts were in her face and her stomach was bandaged. In her arms lay a littly girl. Tina looked up at the visitors. "Vlad, Kitana,... I want to introduce you to Selindra", she said.

Dracula sat down on the bed, taking his first living daughter into his arms. "She´s beautiful", he said softly.

"May I hold her, too?", asked Kitana. "Yes/No!", Tina and her master said at the same time. It wasn´t hard to find out who said what. A long silence followed.

Finally Anna said: "Why not? Here." She put Selindra in Kitana´s arms. Kitana stroked the girl´s hair softly. "That´s enough!", commanded Dracula and took his daughter away from her, "She needs to feed."

**Part XXII**

"Selindra may need to feed but you and I both know that I can't take her to do that," said Tina. Dracula raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" he asked.

"For one thing I'm still recovering from the wounds you were courteous enough to give me," Tina said with anger in her eyes. "For another reason I know that you need to stay here so you can take care of either Anna or Kitana." Kitana and Anna flinched at this. "Am I right or wrong? Either way neither you nor I are able to teach Selindra to feed." Kitana looked down at the little child in Dracula's arms. In spite of the fact that she was Dracula's daughter, she was also Tina's daughter. She knew what she had to do.

"I'll take her to feed," she said. "That is if you'll let me." Tina looked Dracula in the eye to let him know she was serious.

"She's the only one who'd know how to do it," she said. "Will you let her or will you be stubborn about it?" Dracula looked down at his daughter. She was the first of his children to survive. He would do anything to keep her alive. So reluctantly he placed her in Kitana´s outstretched arms.

"Teach her to feed," he said. "And if you try anything funny you will be severely punished!" Kitana shot Dracula a glare.

"You don't have to get mad," she said. "I'm an expert when it comes to kids this young." With that she left the room with little Selindra in her arms.

**And that was another update! I hope you like it and write a few reviews :)**


	14. Part XXIII & XXIV

**Part XXIII**

Kitana went into the hall, turning into her winged form. Still she held Selindra in her arms. With her she flew through a window and into the village. The girl was the daughter of two vampires, so she was one, too.

Carefully not to be seen Kitana tried to find a person wich Selindra could feed on.

Suddenly she felt claws at her shoulders, digging into the white flesh. Before she could react she was pulled into a dark corner. Another bride stood in front of her. "Aleera?", asked Kitana, "But I thought you were killed."

"No. Verona was killed. I´m alive. Listen! I haven´t much time. What about Tina?"

"Anna was able to save one of four children. It´s a girl... and alive."

Aleera seemed to be disappointed. "I hoped that all children would be dead. If she bears more of those creatures the world will be erased."

"Why do you care? And if you want me to kill her, I won´t!", said Kitana and showed the bride Tina´s child, "Look at Selindra. You can´t kill her. She´s just too cute. I also have to feed her now!"

The bride rolled her eyes. "I have a kind of plan. But you have to wait. And don´t let Dracula touch you!" with that she disappeared.

Kitana took off in the sky again and soon found a woman, who was perfect as meal...

(MEANWHILE IN CASTLE DRACULA)

"Leave us alone, please!", commanded Dracula and sent Anna out of her room. He wanted to talk to Tina alone.

"How do you feel?", he asked softly, stroking her cheek. "Not good. I still feel as if I´d given birth to all four children", she answered and covered his hand with hers.

"I wanted to tell you that I´m proud of you. Over centuries I tried to bring my children to life... and now... I have a living daughter."

"Thank you, but I know what you want", said Tina and gave him a strange look, "I won´t bear you children anymore nor will I ever let you touch me again!"

**Part XXIV**

Dracula merely chuckled at Tina's rebellion. He didn't seem to care anymore. Tina knew this wasn't a good sign.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "You have had a child and that is enough. Besides, I have Kitana to deal with as well as Anna. At most I might have two other children from each of them." Tina's eyes widened in horror.

"No," she whispered. "Don't do this to them! If you do I'll hurt you myself!" Dracula chuckled darkly and ran a hand through Tina's hair.

"I don't think so, my dear," he said. "You are still weak from child bearing. You won't be yourself again until a week from tonight. And by then Kitana and Anna will have children of their own just as you have. There is nothing you can do to stop me, Tina." With that Dracula got up and left the room to wait for Kitana.

Kitana managed to lure the woman in the alley and knock her out before making a wound in her neck and allowing Selindra to drink. At first the baby didn't seem to know what to do, but once she got a taste of the blood she started sucking eagerly. Kitana couldn't help but smile a little.

Once Selindra was satisfied Kitana healed the woman and laid her carefully on the ground before disappearing back to the castle. Once she got there she could tell something wasn't right. It was too quiet. Alarm bells kept going off in her head. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She heard Dracula's voice.

"Hello, Kitana," he said.

**Sorry that I took so long with updating. But I hope you write as many supportive reviews as always. Thanks.**


	15. Part XXV & XXVI

**Part XXV**

"What are you up to, Count?", asked Kitana, looking him in the eye.

Dracula took his daughter out of her arms. "I have always dreamt of having children. And I didn´t expect that one of Tina´s children survived. Pity that the other three had no chance at life."

Kitana´s look turned into an angry one. "You mean: Pity that you tore them into shreds! But of course it´s not your fault! It was an accident that you attacked Tina!"

The vampire lost his temper. "One: It was Tina who attacked me! Two: I didn´t know that she was pregnant! Three: You have to replace her children with yours!"

"What is going on here?"

Kitana and Dracula spun around to face Tina. She was leaning against a pillar and held one hand over her stomach.

"Tina, go to bed! You are too weak!", commanded her husband´.

But she just shook her head and began to walk down the stairs slowly. Dracula walked over to her, whispering: "Don not destroy my plans. Not now. Kitana is willing to bear me children. Please go back to your room."

"Is that true?", Tina asked loudly, "Kitana, is it true that you want to go to bed with him?"

Dracula shot her a glare. But Tina ignored that and looked down at her friend, who answered: "No!"

"Give me Selindra!", she commanded, trying to grab her daughter. The father took one step backwards as if he wanted to protect his daughter from his bride.

"...dada...", the girl in his arms whispered. He looked down at Selindra who looked up at him. Dracula walked back to Kitana, still holding his child.

"No! Give her to me, you monster!", Tina shouted. She took one step forward. Suddenly she trapped and fell the whole way down the stairs. She landed in front of Dracula, unconscoscious...

**Part XXVI**

Kitana used that distraction to her advantage and snatched Selindra away from Dracula. In anger Dracula shifted to his bat-form and chased after Kitana. He grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her into the air.

"If you drop me Selindra will die!" shouted Kitana.

Dracula looked down at Selindra, who was wailing and crying out for her mother. Reluctantly he set Kitana down.

"Give her back and Tina will not feel any more pain!" he demanded. Kitana shook her head.

"Unless you keep your promise not to hurt us then you will never hold her again!" she snapped. "A man who claims to love his child but beats his wife has no right to be a father! And that goes for you, Dracula!" Dracula would have struck Kitana but he looked at Selindra. Even though she was just an infant she seemed to understand what was going on. She gave Dracula an angry look. He sighed heavily.

"Fine," he said. "I will try to be less abusive with you and Tina. Now give me back my daughter." Kitana took a step back.

"Don't take her unless you mean it," she said. "If you're lying then you have no right to call yourself Selindra's father!" Dracula looked at Kitana's serious face, then at the face of his daughter. He rubbed his temples releasing a long sigh and gently took Selindra from Kitana's arms.

**That was another chapter! If you want more ones, tell me and you´ll get them :D**


	16. Part XXVII & XXVIII

**Part XXVII**

Dracula looked down at his daughter, whispering: "I´m sorry." Kitana heard that. "You should say that to Tina!"

Now Selindra turned her cute little face to Tina. "Mama!", she screamed and reached out as if she wanted to help her mother. Finally Dracula knew what to do. He walked over to his bride and bent down. Softly he stroked her cheek.

His child freed herself from him and crawled over to Tina, resting her head on her mother´s shoulder.

Slowly Tina awoke. She opened her eyes and looked up at Dracula. As she wanted to yell at him he put his finger on his mouth and then pointed at his sleeping daughter. Her mother carefully took her in her arms and rose from the ground. "From now on we should take care of the things we say and do", Dracula whispered

and tried not to wake Selindra.

"You mean you should take care of that! I didn´t do anything wrong. But you... you only want to keep your kind alive. And while you try to get this impossible thing through you don´t care a bit about me! You only feel lust! But I need love..." With that Tina turned on her heal and stalked back into her room.

"Is she always that difficult?", he asked.

"Why is she difficult? She is right! Before you control other people you should learn to control yourself!", Kitana spat and followed her friend.

Dracula sighed. "Women...", he whispered to himself. He turned around and what he saw there made him stop breathing. Aleera, the last of his old´ brides, stood in front of him...

**Part XXVIII**

"Hello, Master," she said. "It surprises me that you even recognize me seeing as you have been so busy with those other three!" Dracula could tell Aleera's true colors were showing through. She was jealous.

"It is none of your business, Aleera," he said. Aleera stamped her foot.

"Yes it is!" she cried. "Because when you bit me and my sisters you did it when we were ready and willing! But with these three it looks more like you are doing it by force. These girls feel more like they are being raped rather than loved!" A wicked grin spread across her face. "That's why you'll have to prove to them whether you truly love them or not." Dracula raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, Aleera?" he demanded. "What have you done to them!" Aleera yawned as though the conversation bored her.

"Oh nothing much," she said. "I just noticed that there was a pack of werewolves near the castle so I let them break in and kidnap Anna, Kitana, and Tina. Although Selindra was left behind."

**If you review that fast of course you get the next chappie (THANKS!). R&R please. **


	17. Part XXIX & XXX

**Part XXIV**

Dracula stared at his bride. What she had just said couldn´t be true. After a long silence that had gotten between them he finally stormed upstairs and into the girl´s rooms. Kitana´s room was completely empty and so was Anna´s.

Only in Tina´s room was still life. Selindra, who already looked like seven months old sat on the floor, crying for her mother.

The vampire picked his daughter up and wrapped his arms around the crying girl. The chamber around them was destroyed and the glass of the window shattered.

Suddenly Selindra pointed at the window. "...mama...wolves...", she said.

"You know where they are?", he asked her. She nodded. "Then show me!" Dracula turned into his bat form and together with his child in his arms he flew through the window. Selindra pointed in a direction he hadn´t expected.

There was only a forest. A forest with simple trees and a few caves. Caves? That´s it!

"Good girl", he whispered and flew into the ocean of trees. Down below he noticed big rocks forming a hole on the side of a hill. He swooped down and into the hole.

The just-found cave was dark. But the fact that he was a vampire made it easy for him to find a way that ended in a room with cages. It was like a giant prison. There were four locked cages. One was empty but the other three contained "human" beings.

Kitana lay on the floor in the first cage. In the second one lay another unconscoucious woman and third one stood someone who called: "Vladislaus! Come here!"

"Anna!", Dracula whispered to himself and walked over to her cage. "Where is Tina?", he asked and kept searching the room for her.

"I don´t know. But you must be careful! It´s a trap..." - "Mama!", Selindra interupted Anna and jumped out of her father´s grip. She ran a few meteres towards her unconscoucious mother, who lay in a corner.

Dracula had never expected that his daughter was already able to run or even walk. He followed Selindra but he stopped as a man appeared in front of him.

This man held a stake in his hands, ready for a kill. "If you want one of them to survive", he pointed at his bride and child, "then choose the one to live!"

**Part XXV**

Dracula glared darkly at the werewolf. How dare he treat his new brides like this? How dare he!

"The only one who isn't going to live is you!" he said.

No sooner had he said this then he snatched the stake out of the man's hand and stabbed him with it. More werewolves came out but each one was dead in a moment. Dracula brushed off some of the blood that he had collected then released his brides. But something was wrong. Kitana remained where she was. Unconscious, bleeding, and not breathing.

"What happened to her?" demanded Dracula.

"She kept trying to fight off the werewolves," explained Tina while picking up Selindra. "She wanted to keep them from hurting us. But they beat her unconscious." Dracula picked up Kitana and walked out of the cave. Anna and Tina followed.

"Anna," said Dracula. "Ride on Tina's back." With that he shifted and flew off to the castle.

**Thanks for all your support! Review and you´ll get the next chapter soon!**


	18. Part XXXI & XXXII

**Part XXXI**

Anna did as Dracula wished and jumped on Tina´s back. "You are heavy!", she said and was about to throw her down.

"Hey! Stop that! I´m wounded, ok? Now carry me back to the castle. Go!", Anna commanded and smiled. "You mean: Fly!", Tina said and took off in the sky.

As soon as they arrived at castle Dracula they knew that something was very wrong. Tina led Anna down, calling out: "Vladislaus? Where are you?" They took a few steps and again Selindra was the one to find him. She started crying immediately and pointed at the wall.

There leaned Dracula, holding one hand over his heart. They stormed over to him. It took a while for him to see that a stake was in his heart.It sat so deep in the wound that it nearly couldn´t be seen anymore. He couldn´t pull it out.

"Who did this?", Tina cried as tears formed in her eyes slowly.

"...Aleera...Kitana is...with her...", his voice said wich sounded as if it wasn´t his. For once in fivehundred years he was in real pain.

"Where is she now!", Tina kept asking. A tear escaped her eye. But then a swift movement caught her attention. Her room! She laid Selindra in Anna´s arms and stormed upstairs.

"Don´t!", Dracula called behind her. He looked so helpless. "Don´t worry! I´ll be back! I promise!", Tina said quitly and turned her look off of him. She entered her room...

**Part XXXII**

"Hello, Tina," said a voice. Tina looked to see Aleera standing over Kitana.

"What did you do to her?" demanded Tina.

"She is almost dead," replied Aleera. "Dracula made a strong bond with Kitana. She is hurt therefore he is hurt as well. The instant Kitana is dead Dracula will die as well. Unless of course you can think of a way to stop it. Although I doubt it." Tina was so angry when she heard this that she walked up to Aleera and bit her in the neck. A moment later the red-haired vampiress fell to the floor and decayed to dust.

"Kitana," whispered Tina as she bent over her friend. "There has to be a way to save you!"

"There is," said Anna, who came into the room carrying a bottle. "I don't know what this is but Dracula said that if you pour it into Kitana's mouth then she'll live!" Tina yanked the cap off the bottle and poured the potion into Kitana's mouth. At first nothing happened. Then the wounds that Kitana had were starting to heal. She breathed out deeply and opened her eyes.

"Hi, guys," she said. "What'd I miss?"

**I´m a bit confused at the moment. I´m sure that I made mistakes while naming the parts. Please tell me if you know what I mean because I don´t. Does it make sense? I hope at least the chapters and their contents do so. Let me know please!**


	19. Part XXXIII & XXXIV

**Part XXXIII**

Tina didn´t reply. She threw her arms around Kitana and hugged her friend tightly. "Hey! Don´t kill me again!", Kitana laughed.

"Kitana, please take care of yourself now. You´re still weak... And so am I!", said Anna and jumped on Tina´s back. "Ok! Allow me to correct myself: You´re not heavy, you´re fat!" Anna looked at Tina, probably in shock. "Really?", she asked.

"Of course not!", Tina said and started running through the room. The fat´ woman on her back let a scream out as she was about to fall. Finally she was let down again.

Kitana rose from the ground and walked over to the others. "How is Dracula? Did the potion work on him, too?", Tina asked. Anna shook her head.

"No...", she whispered and stormed out of the room. Dracula still leaned against the wall. Tina walked over to him, putting one hand on his cheek. "How is Kitana?", he asked.

"She is ok. But I must do something. I won´t let you die here!", she said and laid one hand over his wound. He hissed in pain. The stake was deeper in his chest than she had thought. "Can´t you heal yourself?", she asked and tried to reach the stake.

"...why... is that so important... to you?", Dracula asked slowly.

Tina looked at the ground for a while. Then she shook her head and replied: "It doesn´t matter. But Selindra needs a father. And you´re the only one who I want to share my child with." Now tears ran down her cheeks.

She held her neck on his mouth. "If it saves you, bite me!" Dracula did as she wished and drank much of her blood. But the wound didn´t heal.

**Part XXXIV**

"Vampire blood won't work," said Kitana. "The only way Dracula can heal is if he drinks blood from a human." All eyes turned on Anna, who looked around nervously.

"What?" she asked.

"Let Dracula bite you and drink your blood, Anna," said Tina. "It's the only way to save him!" Anna's eyebrows shot up.

"You can't be serious!" she cried.

"We are serious, Anna," said Tina. "He needs your blood. Let him bite you and make you his bride and he'll live! Please! For all our sakes! And if no for us at least for Selindra!"

Anna looked at the baby in Tina's arms. Selindra would grow up with out knowing a thing about her father if she didn't let Dracula bite her. The thought actually hurt. With a heavy sigh she folded down her collar so her throat was visible and walked up to Dracula. The vampire took Anna in his arms, brought his mouth down to her throat and bit.

"All we have to do is wait," said Kitana. "In a few minutes he'll be himself again. I know it." When Dracula finished drinking Anna's blood he stood up. His wound was gone and healed. He was himself again.

**That was nearly the last chapter. One more chapter and then the story is done. Review and I´ll post the next and laster chapter soon.**


	20. Part XXXV & XXXVI

**Part XXXV**

Dracula looked at his three new brides. But he seemed depresessed. "What´s the matter?", asked Tina, trying to hold Selindra back.

"I´m just ... sorry...", he said and pulled his bride and child in his embrace. "But for what?", Tina kept asking. Finally he told them. "I´m sorry for turning you into vampires. All three of you weren´t willing to make this transformation. It´s my fault that your soul is damned for all eternity."

Tina put Selindra in his arms. "I don´t regret it. Without you I would never have her."

"I´m thankful for my child and that you´re the mother. But taking your life wasn´t worth it."

Now Kitana spoke: "You´re right. We will stay as vampires forever but to see Selindra grow up with such wonderful parents is the best thing I can imagine."

He looked at his daughter. She was leaning against his chest and had fallen asleep there. Gently he stroked her black hair. "I´ll try to give you a life here, that is good for you. And I promise not to hurt one of you ever again."

**Part XXXVI**

Kitana broke into a smile that had laughter in it.

"Okay that's enough sob talk, now to business!" Tina raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of business?" she asked. Kitana looked surprised.

"You obviously have not noticed anything, Hon," she said. "If we're gonna live here we're gonna have to make a few changes."

"Like what?" asked Tina.

"For one thing our rooms could use redecorating," replied Kitana. "We should put up pictures and such of things we had back when were humans. Plus it would be nice if I had some of my books and music to listen to." Tina seemed to catch on so she agreed.

"I know what you mean," she said. "The room is nice but it could use a few homey touches. But you know what else could use a new look? The ballroom! That place looks like it hasn't been in years!" In excitement Kitana jumped to ceiling. Tina flew after her. Kitana pointed up ahead.

"To the ballroom!" she said.

And with that the girls were gone. Anna and Dracula looked at each other, smiled, and shook their heads.

"Teenagers," they said.

**Phew, that was the last chapter. But do you see a _The End_? Do you? That means that there will be a sequel. Now it´s time to say thanx: One: I thank my partner for writing that together with me. Without you the story wouldn´t have become so wonderful. Two: All the loyal fans who read and reviewed this story. THANK YOU SO MUCH! And now please review and tell if you liked this story and if you want the sequel. _-Angel-_**


End file.
